


The Facade

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: Chakotay has his own private illusions until Tom walks in on him and calls him out on it.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

“How DARE I?” He exploded in the pilot’s face. “At least a pale imitation of that gentle young man I loved that night and once saw with brightness of blue sky and sunshine is better than the hateful bitter man in front of me now.”

Pushing the blond out of his way, Chakotay calmly left the holodeck. As the doors closed behind him, he heard the wail of anguish from a shattered man but kept going to the turbo lift, keeping his heart locked on the gentle face of Tomas’. Tomas’ made of blue sky and yellow sunshine like a golden light in his life and heart.

 

IN THE ALPHA QUADRANT

Eight years ago on the far side of the galaxy on the planet Earth, capitol of the United Federation of Planets, a little scenario took place. Captain Chakotay of the Maquis arrived in Marseilles, France ahead of schedule for a meeting. The Maquis were always short of pilots and they were not very picky these days of which they hired. Contacts had gotten word to him regarding the washed up son of Admiral Paris of Starfleet who had been a hot shot pilot when he had fucked up at his first posting of Caldik Prime which resulted in the deaths of three people who was now said to be available for hire. After lying about the incident, young Thomas Paris had been cashiered out of Fleet and publicly disregarded by his father.

Rumor had it that he now hung out in Marseilles these days whoring and hustling to make ends meet since no one trusted him at the helm of a ship these days. They were suppose to interview the pilot at Sandrines a local pub in the morning and determined if there was enough of him left to put at the helm of his own ship.

Chakotay checked into a nearby hotel and after a good dinner in the hotel restaurant, he decided to take a stroll down and check out Sandrine’s ahead of time. He liked to be familiar with his surroundings and know all the possible escape routes just in case of any danger. Rounding the front part of the pub, he strolled down the alley looking for the back door to the place.

A low groan caught his attention as he found a trail of blood running around a stack of used wooden wine crates. Ducking around the stack, Chakotay glanced down in the oncoming dusk into a pair of the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen. It was a blond male who had apparently been beaten hard around the head and stomach, bruising the classic features in the fine face.

“No more, please,” he begged through swollen lips and the sound of his soft voice nearly broke the great heart of the Maquis warrior.

“I would never hurt you. May I help you?” he slowly spoke, hoping not to spook the frightened man. Holding out a bronze hand, it was joined a moment of indecision later by a long pale elegant hand.

Pulling on the hand and using his other to grasp the elbow he helped the young blond to his feet. Holding him steady, Chakotay pulled the trembling frame close to his stocky frame against the chill of the evening.

“Please, don’t hurt me,” he asked pleadingly through the visible fear on his thin and drawn face. Something in the voice pulled on Chakotay’s heartstrings.

“Shusss, don’t talk now. Can you walk?” Chakotay decided to take him back to his hotel room and help the young man get cleaned up. His clothes looked like they had seen better days and was more than likely had no credits to his name.

“I think so,” he seemed defeated and willing to accept his fate at this stranger’s hands. Together, they began the walk in the dark back to the hotel some six blocks away.

Using the back stairs, Chakotay guided the young man to his room on the second floor setting him on the edge of the bed once they were inside. Keeping an eye on the thin trembling frame, the big man pulled a heavy flannel shirt and a medical kit out of his bag. Blue eyes watched his movements warily as he moved around the room getting ready to care for the wounded youth.

“Come on,” Chakotay pulled him to his feet. He was shaking from exhaustion, but poised to bolt at the first sign of danger. Chakotay tried another tactic; “My name is Chakotay. What’s yours?”

“Tomas’,” he answered using the Spanish inflection of his real name. “What do you want from me?” Tomas’ tried to hide his terror under a façade of bravado, but after taking in the densely packed body in front of him, he wondered if he stood a chance if they came to blows.

“Tomas’,” it rolled off his tongue like it belonged there. “I like it. I am going to help you take a shower, heal your cuts and bruises and put you to bed to get some sleep.”

“Why?” The blue eyes were very suspicious as he let himself be guided to the bathroom.

“I’m passing along the favor someone once did the same for me when I robbed and beaten a number of years ago,” Chakotay explained softly as he helped him out of his jacket.

Tomas’ had a runners build, long-legged, broad shoulders, narrow waist, and slim hips, which was how Chakotay liked his men. The younger man made no protest as the older man continued to undress him and admire the pale body. Instinctively, he knew that the older man would not hurt him or do anything he did not want to do. A shiver ran down his frame as he saw Chakotay stare hungrily at the sight of his chest. Tomas’ also felt a slight stirring in response as he looked back and took a good look at the dark man in front of him.

Chakotay was just a couple of inches shorter than he was, but he had a very stocky body packed full of muscle and not an ounce of fat anywhere. He had short black spiky hair; deep brown eyes, full sensuous lips and a magnetism that drew people to him like a bee to a flower. His heritage spoke of American Indian from Earth, his own home planet they were currently on here in France. For a moment, Tomas’ wondered what it would be like to be kissed by those full lips in that handsome rugged face.

“Tomas’,” Chakotay breathed low pitched as he put his arms around the slim waist and pulled him close to his own body feeling electricity jump between them. A small whimper of pain escaped Tomas’ from his cuts and bruises making Chakotay jump back looking guilty. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you any pain.”

“Bruises,” Tomas’ smiled than winced over his split lips.

The smile he gave Chakotay was like a ray of warm sunshine melting the coldness of his heart that he carried being a Captain in the Maquis where sympathy could get you killed. Blue sky and yellow sunshine made up Tomas’ for that brief moment and Chakotay was happy to bask in the glow. “I think I can handle the shower myself. Thank you.” He gently took the board arms from around his waist and shooed the big man out of the bathroom while he disappeared behind the shower door.

Chakotay sat on the edge of the bed not sure how he got there when all he remembered was the sudden blue and gold warmth in his heart and mind not to mention his loins stirring in desire with a few twitches.

Chakotay pulled his wits back together as he listened to the water run in the shower and the steam flow over top of the door. Getting up gathered Tomas’ clothes from the floor of the bathroom moving softly so as not to startled him and put the worn clothes in the fresher. Going to the room replicator, he ordered two hot chamomile teas, one to help Tomas’ relax from his injuries and one for him to have something to concentrate on instead of that golden body.

“What happened to my clothes?” Tomas’ asked sharply as he came out with just a towel wrapped around his waist while he had another around his head toweling his blond hair dry.

“I put them in the fresher to be cleaned,” Chakotay grimaced as he saw the extent of the bruising on the fair skin.

“Thank you,” Tomas’ than looked around like what should he do next.

“If you lie down, I have a dermal regenerator and we can take care of the cuts and bruises,” Chakotay picked up the medical instrument to show him.

“Okay,” he agreed, but kept the towel around his waist as he laid down on the soft mattress feeling a little more relaxed than he had felt for some time now. His run of luck had been poor lately and being robbed of his last few credits tonight left him with exactly nothing.

Neither said anything while Chakotay ran the regenerator over the pale skin clearing up the dark bruising and cuts leaving freshly healed skin in its wake. Tomas’ closed his eyes when he became aware of the scrutiny of the dark eyes roaming his body at length. The beauty of the youth sent a wave of lust through the older man and he flushed hotly at the thought of having his way with him.

Finishing up, Chakotay repacked the instrument in his medical kit and handed Tomas’ the nightshirt to put on when he opened his eyes.

“You can wear the shirt and I have some hot tea to help you relax,” Chakotay offered. Their hands touched and both felt the jolt of electricity run through their bodies.

Tomas’ knew he would more than likely never see this handsome stranger again after tonight and he wanted to be taken by this man. He wanted this night to be untouched by his normal whoring and hustling for credits. This was one night he could make a memory sweet enough to hang onto when times got rough and he was full of self-loathing and hatred of himself. Dropping the shirt to the floor followed by the towel, Tomas’ showed his rescuer all his glory.

“Make love to me, please,” Tomas’ shed all his barriers and placed himself before the big man a vulnerable person who just wanted someone to love him.

“Are you sure, Tomas’,” Chakotay sat on the edge of the bed admiring the view being offered up to him.

“Yes, I want you.” He brought the bronze hand up to his lips and kissed the palm.

Chakotay stood and undressed in front of Tomas’, he was proud of his physique and never hesitated to show it off to his lovers. He showed his broad shoulders, massive chest with dark nipples, the rippling stomach, meaty thighs, nice size cock half aroused nestled in a bed of dark hair down to the tampered calves to his slim feet. Turning around, Tomas’ groaned with desire at the firm bronze ass and just a peek at the puckered opening there. By the time, Chakotay faced him again; his cock was hard and stood proudly while Tomas’ stroked his own to hardness.

Reaching into his bag, Chakotay grabbed a tube of ointment and set it on the nightstand as he lay down on top of the pale body and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tomas’ arched up into the bronze body trying to claim as much skin contact as possible while exploring the stocky body with his hands. Chakotay kissed those pink lips and caressed the lightly furred body with his hands for the longest time until his cock felt like it was time to nearly come as he reached the limit of his iron control. The pale body underneath him had long since been reduced to a quivering mass.

Kissing his way down the lightly gold furred chest, Chakotay engulfed the long pink cock in one long slurp down his relaxed throat. Tomas’ screamed in delight as his hands clutched Chakotay’s hair. He was so turned on that he did not last very long under the ministrations. Soon he was yelling his release as he shot his load down the willing throat and felt himself being licked clean as he lay there utterly spent.

While his lover was recovering from his orgasm, Chakotay settled himself between the long legs and placed a pillow under the slim hips to gain easier access to Tomas’ opening in the pale firm ass. Tomas’ gazed at his brown-skinned lover slicking his fingers under heavy eyelids with soft dreamy blue eyes that sent a wave of lust straight to his groin.

Using one slicked finger, Chakotay entered the pink orifice of Tomas’ smiling as he watched the pale body squirm and hum in pleasure while stretching the muscles. Soon Tomas’ was thrashing helplessly on four fingers playing with his prostate and filling him. He wailed at the emptiness when Chakotay withdrew only to feel the head of the thick brown shaft slowly fill him until he felt like he was going to split in two.

Resting on his elbows, Chakotay did not want to squash his lover with his greater weight while he held still so Tomas’ could get used to his fullness. Leaning down, he captured the pink lips in a deep kiss as he began thrusting in and out making sure he hit Tomas’ hot spot. Chakotay knew he wasn’t going to last long so he reached one hand in between their sweaty bodies and wrapped his meaty hand around Tomas’ pale hard cock matching rhythmus.

His timing worked and a few motions later, they came together with a scream and a hearty groan while Chakotay collapsed on top of Tomas’. The big man was heavy on his chest, but Tomas’ did not mind, it made him feel safe and loved for the moment.

Grabbing a towel, Chakotay cleaned them up and they fell asleep with Tomas’ sleeping on top of the Maquis smooth skinned chest. When Tomas’ awoke two hours later, he treated his living pillow to a mind wrenching blowjob.

Chakotay took Tomas’ one more time in the early morning hours on the road to passion. They showered together, got dressed and had coffee when Tomas’ deemed it was time to go. He had his own business to tend too. Chakotay walked the younger man downstairs to the back door of the hotel.

“Thank you, Chakotay. Last night was incredible and I will always cherish it,” Tomas’ said very sweetly and gratefully as he placed one last kiss on those full red lips.

“You’re welcome and thank you, also. Maybe some day when the war is over….” He trailed off. “Who knows?”

“Yeah. Good bye,” Tomas’ said as he turned quickly and walked up the street not noticing the tears in the Maquis’ eyes. “Bye, Tomas’,”

Chakotay felt like a light had gone out of his life, but he could keep the memory as he headed back to his room to pack. In one corner of the bedroom, he picked up the surveillance camera and contemplated the imagery on it.

Yep, he could relive this night whenever he wanted too.

************

“So where is this desperate idiot and his bucket of bolts he wants me to fly for him?” A young bitter Tom Paris smarted off to Sandrine in her establishment at the appointed time of the meeting.  
“Right behind you. Thank you, Sandrine,” a cold yet familiar voice sent chills down his spine as Tom turned to see Chakotay, his beautiful lover of the night before, glaring at him with disdainful cold black eyes. His own defenses snapped into place when a simple I’m sorry could’ve melted those eyes and heart back to the warmth he had known.

Both men were too angry and prideful to admit it to each other as Chakotay decided to hire him anyway. He needed Tom’s skills as a pilot and his ship could live with the attitude as long as Paris could get them where they needed to go.

Seska did not like Tom Paris from the moment he boarded the Crazy Horse and caused all kinds of trouble for the pilot. Through her whispering in Chakotay’s ear, he stayed angry with the young man despite Tom’s two attempts to apologize to the Maquis Captain. Finally, he gave up and retreated behind his defenses and started making jokes and ridicule Chakotay whenever he got the chance. Tom was hoping to make the Captain mad enough to come after him and he would get a chance to apologize so they could make up. The Captain didn’t respond to it.

Three weeks later, Chakotay sent Tom on a mission where Star Fleet caught him. He was sentenced to eight years at Auckland Federal Penal Colony.

Chakotay felt bad after that and used the tapes to relive that sweet memory night after night. Using the surveillance tapes from his hotel room, the Maquis created his own Tomas’ hologram to have and interact with. Stopping at DS9 for a quick meeting with a contact, he used the holosuite at Quark’s to finish the program. From there on out whenever he had access to a holosuite or holodeck he took Tomas’ with him and began to build a relationship with his version of Tomas’.

************

While Tom Paris was having a moment of a sweet memory in Auckland on a hot New Zealand day, the Crazy Horse flying through the Badlands was caught up in a huge displacement wave and vanished.

A few days later while working in the machine ship under a hot sun, he heard a voice, “Tom Paris? I served with your father on the Albatani. Could we talk?”

End of Part One


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay has his own private illusions until Tom walks in on him and calls him out on it.

Part Two  
************

IN THE DELTA QUADRANT

Chakotay was glad he kept the data chip on him as a good luck piece when he crashed his ship Crazy Horse into the Kazon warship to save Voyager. Seeing Tom Paris on the bridge had been a blow and his hatred had blossomed over the traitor especially when Tom saved his ass on Ocampa. Tom had the gull to say that Chakotay’s life had belonged to him after that.

By becoming First Officer of the starship Voyager under her capable Captain Kathryn Janeway was a plus instead of sitting in the brig for the next seventy years or so as they combined both crews of Maquis and Starfleet into a cohesive team.

In his spare time, when he actually had an hour or so to himself in the holodeck, he had worked on making a cabin by a small lake that was in remembrance of his home world of Dorvan V. With the Tomas’, they turned it into a home for the two of them. Chakotay was always careful to keep Tomas’ a separate program in his own data chip so no one would know about his one great love.

Over the years on Voyager when the razzing and the being made the butt of Paris’ jokes got to him, Chakotay would retire to the holodeck into Tomas’ loving arms. If Tom Paris wanted to drive Chakotay away he was doing a fine job since the Chakotay refused to get angry with Paris and let go of his temper to call him out on it because that would mean that Paris won.

First Officer Chakotay took being a man of peace very seriously and nine times out of ten; people quailed before the wrath in his voice. Seldom did he have to resort to Maquis discipline and it seemed that Tom Paris could do with a dose, but he was also Janeway’s pet project with left Chakotay feeling like the pilot was hands off.

Learning to ignore Paris became easier over the years even as the First Officer watched him mature into a fine young officer thus becoming a valuable member of the crew and ship. However, the First Officer knew something was bothering the younger man as the tensions lessened somewhat and they became a little more civilized towards each other on duty and on the bridge.

As the years passed, Chakotay’s love for the gentle Tomas’ grew while his anger and hatred at the real Tom Paris remained intact and no one could see it beneath the surface of his façade.

He knew that Tomas’ was becoming an addiction to him and there was many a time he nearly pushed the delete button or ordered the computer to ease the program. However, he always backed out at the last moment.

Despite his swearing it off for the umpteenth time, he entered Voyager’s holodeck calling for a privacy lock as the doors closed. “Computer, run Chakotay Program Lake Resort.”

The holodeck vanished to be replaced by a small log cabin sitting on the edge of a small clear blue lake in a pleasant valley setting reminding him of home on Dorvan V. Walking over to an oak tree, he opened up a panel to the holodeck controls and inserted a data wafer than shut the panel to continue his walk to the rustic log cabin.

“Computer activate Tomas’,” Chakotay said as he entered the cabin and was greeted by the homeliness of the place that always welcomed him.

A replica of Voyager’s blond pilot shimmered into view in front of the First Officer. Only this one was different, he had none of the hate, bitterness and disappointment that seem to follow the real one. Tomas’ had shoulder length blond hair, the same bright blue eyes, a smile that could light up the sun and was a totally interactive hologram that Chakotay had played with for the last eight years. Tomas’ had learned a great deal from Chakotay over the years and his personality routines let him voice his own opinion over a variety of subjects.

“Kotay, it is so good to see you. I miss it when you are not around,” Tomas’ smiled as he put his arms around Chakotay’s waist and leaned in for a kiss on those full sensuous lips. Chakotay groaned in response and crushed the hologram in a bear hug causing Tomas’ to issue a small whimper.

“I’ve missed you too, sweet one,” Chakotay replied when he came up for air from the sweet lips of the slender man in his arms. “I keep wanting to delete you, but I find myself quite addicted to you. I could make a lifetime research project out of you.”

“Why don’t you, Kotay? I would love to stay online all the time so I can take care of you,” Tomas’ kissed the tip of Chakotay’s nose and worked his way down to the bronze neck.

“Let’s get more comfortable on the bed, Tomas’,” he groaned in response. He always forgot that Tomas’ knew all of his hot spots and was always looking for new ways to make love to him.

************

With the grueling session of the Equinox crew and the death of Captain Ransom, Chakotay knew he needed a couple of hours in the holodeck with Tomas’. They had a wonderful time and Chakotay fell asleep as soon as he got back to his cabin. Tomas’ had eased his tension and headache with a picnic and a long lovemaking session.

Chakotay forgot his data wafer containing Tomas’ one night. Tom Paris was in search of an empty holodeck since he can’t sleep finds it in the holodeck control panel and is curious enough to activate it. He is shocked to find Tomas’, his double, appear in front of him.

Tomas’ had been programmed to automatically call for Chakotay to come to his rescue in a situation like this. When a sleepy Chakotay enters the holodeck a few minutes later, he is shocked to find Tom Paris with his Tomas’.

“How long have you had this hologram, Commander?” Frosty blue eyes glared out from the bitter face standing there with his hands on his hips.

“Since you were captured by Starfleet. I wanted to remember that one night we were good together,” Chakotay said quietly while Tomas’ shivered behind him. “Computer, deactivate Tomas’.” His hologram vanished with a sigh of relief.

“How dare you invade my privacy like this, you bastard,” Tom sneered trying to get a rise out of his former lover.

“How dare I?” He exploded in the pilot’s face. “At least a pale imitation of the gentle young man I loved that night and once saw with brightness is better than the bitter hateful man in front of me now.”

Pushing the blond out of his way, Chakotay pulled the data wafer out of the console slot, put it in his pocket and calmly left the holodeck. As the doors closed, he heard the wail of anguish from a shattered man but kept going to the turbolift, keeping his heart locked on the gentle face of Tomas’.

************

Biting his lip, Tom stepped nervously into the First Officer’s office following the open door policy that anyone could talk to Chakotay about anything during this time and suffer no reprisals. Chakotay was sitting behind his desk working on a report when he looked up and found the pilot standing in front of him with tension lines around the blue eyes.

“Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Paris?” Chakotay was totally professional in his tone and mannerisms.

“Yes, Commander. May I ask a personal question?” Tom swallowed nervously putting his hands behind his back to hide their fluttering of his nerves.

“You may ask, but that doesn’t mean I will answer it.” The became cool and only a slight twitch of his eyebrow gave away his surprise at this turn of events.

“What…what would I…have to do to get…back in your life, Chakotay?” Tom got out the hardest question he had ever asked in his life and now waited for expected rejection to come from the one man he had loved for so long. He looked at his shoes so he wouldn’t see the disdainful eyes glaring at him.

There was only silence to his ears until he glanced up and saw the tears flowing unchecked down Chakotay’s face. A great sob tore from his chest as he put his hands over his face scaring Tom half to death who came around the desk and fell to his knees beside the crying man.

“God, Chakotay. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Tom felt tears welling up in his own eyes wondering why he felt so guilty. He had come to lay his cards on the table so to speak and bare his soul to Chakotay hoping to get one last chance to love again.

Chakotay felt the façade that he had been living behind all these years crumble before Tom’s question. His eyes were the blue of that one night in Marseilles open, honest and sincere in his intentions. “Yes, Tom. Just like this.”

Now Tom was confused. “I don’t understand.” He frowned.

Chakotay cupped Tom’s face gently in both hands, “Just like this, Tom. Coming here and being open, honest and sincere with me. When you come out from behind the play boy façade and let me in, I love you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this years ago, Cha?” Tom let his tears fall as he gazed into the dark brown eyes full of love.

“Because every time you made me angry, you drove me away. I’ve never responded to those who made me an object of ridicule and you did that quite often,” he gently kissed him on the forehead.

“I was hoping to make you angry enough to come after me,” Tom confessed as he was pulled into the broad arms he remembered so well.

“Sorry, I don’t hit brats, I only spank them. I try to be a man of peace,” Chakotay deadpanned so seriously that Tom tried to pull away until he caught the gleam in the dark eyes and they both laughed.

“We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?” Tom said as he sat in Chakotay’s lap.

“Yes, we do. How about dinner tomorrow night in my quarters?” Chakotay asked as he enjoyed holding the pilot once again in his lap.

“Why not tonight?” Tom tried to pout but it failed when blunt fingers tickled his ribs making him laugh and Chakotay loved the sound of his laughter.

“I have to say good-bye to someone tonight so tomorrow I can start fresh,” Chakotay told him honestly and heartfelt. Tom knew that he meant Tomas’, so he did not protest. The hologram had been a part of Chakotay’s life for a long time. “Would you tell him thank you for me?”

“I will,” he pulled the pilot in for a long deep kiss to start the healing and start a new beginning.

THE END


End file.
